The Spectacular Raisin Show/Episodes
The Spectacular Raisin Show is a British children's animated series created by Mr Pookie. It revolves around Tic and Tac, two brother raisins who live in an ever-changing universe where they have adventures while taking up multiple jobs. The series first aired on May 25, 2015 and ran for 11 seasons and 121 episodes, along with two movie adaptions. The following is a list of episodes for the series. Each episode contains "Raisin" in the title Season 1 (2015) *'1: Raisin Mythology: '''Tic makes up a mythical legend that ends up being real. (Airdate 05/25/15) *'2: Voyage of the Raisins: Tic and Tac find an old abandoned ship and try to give it one last ride. (Airdate 05/26/15) *'3: Time for Raisins: '''The raisins accidentally freeze time and get in big trouble. (Airdate 05/27/15) *'4: Super-Raisin: 'Tac finds an old cape and becomes a superhero. (Airdate 05/28/15) *'5: Oh Thou, Who Raisined from Above: 'The raisins learn about their family tree. (Airdate 05/29/15) *'6: Insert Title Here: A Raisin Movie: 'Tic has a shot at making a sci-fi film. (Airdate 06/05/15) *'7: Sir Raisin the First: 'After the events of episode 5, the raisins learn about their great-great-great-great grandfather, who was a legendary knight. (Airdate 10/23/15) *'8: Raisin Society: 'Tic joins a strange society and Tac is desperate to get in. (Airdate 10/30/15) *'9: Raisins: The Book: 'The raisins write an autobiography. (Airdate 11/06/15) *'10: Raaaaiiisin: 'Tac attempts to write a hit song, which goes wrong. (Airdate: 11/13/15) *'11: Raisin Juice: 'The raisins find out people are killing raisins for juice and attempt to stop this. (Airdate 11/20/15) Season 2 (2016) *'12: We Raisins: 'We take a look at a day in the life of Tic and Tac. (Airdate 04/15/16) *'13: 50 Shades of Raisin: 'Tic is infected with a disease that causes constant color changing. (Airdate 04/23/16) *'14: Herpy Derpy Raisin: 'Tac becomes derpy. (Airdate 04/30/16) *'15: Burger and Raisins: 'The raisins attempt to save some raisins from being sold at a fair. (Airdate 05/07/16) *'16: Baby Raisin: 'Tac hits his head which causes him to forget everything, so Tic must help him remember. (Airdate 05/14/16) *'17: Green Thumb Raisin: 'Tic and Tac take up gardening. (Airdate 08/20/16) *'18: Ready, Steady, Raisin!: 'The raisins and Lion have a race. (Airdate 08/20/16) *'19: Raisin, Raisin, Raisin, Raisin: 'Tic discovers the power to create clones. (Airdate 08/27/16) *'20: Raisin the Dead: 'Tac accidentally drinks ectoplasm that lets him see ghosts. (Airdate 08/27/16) *'21: Raisin Wars: 'Tic and Tac start a war. (Airdate 09/03/16) *'22: Chocolate Raisins?!: 'Tac wants to become a chocolate raisin. (Airdate 09/03/16) Season 3 (2017) *'23: Raisin Bath: 'Tic attempts to take a peaceful bath, which isn't going to happen. (Airdate 05/18/17) *'24: Happy Anniversary, Raisin: 'The raisins celebrate the first anniversary of the show. (Airdate 05/25/17) *'25: Tac's Amazing Raisin Adventure: 'Tac goes on an adventure to tell someone they littered. (Airdate 06/01/17) *'26: Love Raisin: 'Tic thinks that Lion has a crush on him. (Airdate 06/07/17) *'27: The Best Raisin: 'Tic and Tac compete in challenges. (Airdate 07/17/17) *'28: Raisin Priest: 'Tic is asked to be the priest at his cousin's wedding. (Airdate 07/24/17) *'29: A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Raisin: 'Tac keeps making strange paintings depicting future incidents in his sleep. (Airdate 07/31/17) *'30: #RaisinLife: 'Tac meets his father in a dream. (Airdate 08/07/17) *'31: Bad Raisin: 'Tic hears strange voices in his head, and feels he is being watched. (Airdate 08/14/17) *'32: Extreme Raisins: 'The raisins take up extreme sporting. (Airdate 08/21/17) *'33: Hospital Raisin: 'Tac gets a job at the local hospital, and needs to help give birth. (Airdate 09/18/17) '''NOTE: '''Hospital Raisin was taken off the air after the premiere due to showing birth. It continued to air on BaconNetwork in 2019. Season 4 (2018) *'34: The Official Raisin Clean-Up Police: 'Tic and Tac become clean-up police when someone puts a chocolate wrapper outside their door. (Airdate 02/17/18) *'35: Digery-Doo Raisins: 'Tic takes up the role of a digery-doo player. (Airdate 02/18/18) *'36: RTV: Raisin Television: 'The raisins start their own television channel. (Airdate 02/24/18) *'37: I Came In Like A Wrecking Raisin: 'A wrecking ball runs amok in the town. (Airdate 02/25/18) *'38: Third Raisin: Another raisin appears called Tuc. Later, Toc and Tec appear as well. (Airdate 03/04/18)